Five Kisses
by LemonPeaves
Summary: Five times Frasier and Roz kissed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rating: T, quite a bit of kissing so I thought I'd better be safe.**

**Five Kisses**

1. KACL's Anniversary party.

Frasier stood in the corner of the room. It was the radio station's annual anniversary party and he stood alone. He didn't really know anybody yet and he was a bit nervous, normally he would just go up to someone and introduce himself but he didn't want to do that here. He wanted to ease into the KACL family slowly, get accepted.

His red plastic cup was filled with cheap cider and dust, he swished it around, deep in thought of all his problems since leaving his home in Boston.

"Frasier?"

He looked up to see his producer, Roz, standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey Roz." He smiled.

"Why are you standing on your own?" She asked.

"I'm just keeping a low profile, y'know, trying to fit in." He told her.

"Oh right, well, why don't I introduce you to some people." She said chirpily.

"You will?" He asked, he was surprised at how nice she was being to him.

"Yeah!" She beamed. "I know everyone!"

She was tipsy but he let himself be dragged away. They got to a little group of people and Roz rattled off a whole bunch of names that he forgot straight away. More and more people were introduced.

"Benny this is Dr Crane, Dr Crane this is Benny." She would say. And on it went:

"Pat, Dr Crane, Dr Crane, Pat."

"Drew, Dr Crane, Drew, Dr Crane."

"Emma, Dr Crane, Dr Crane, Emma."

After a good half hour of the same back and forth of greetings, he pulled Roz away from the first group of people.

"Roz, I think I've met everyone now." He said, patting her on the arm.

"Good! Now time for party games!" She was definitely tipsy.

"Oh now, I think it's time for me to leave-"

"No! Frasier! You have to stay!" She cried.

"No I don't, come on now Roz, I have to be up in the morning for squash with my brother." He explained.

"What's squash?" She asked.

"Well, it's a highly satisfactory game in which-"

"Y'know, you can tell me another time." She shrugged.

"Come on Roz, Dr Crane!" Shouted Bernie…or was it Benny..?

"Oh Frasier, stay a little while please?" Her eyes were wide and he found it hard to say anything other than a drawn out 'okay'.

"Yay!" She turned back to Benny. "Hey, set up spin the bottle!"

Frasier didn't want to ask but he saw a bottle and a small group of people. He actually noticed that most people had left, either bored or doing something worse than spin the bottle. Roz pulled him down onto the floor and sat herself opposite him.

A few spins of the bottle later and Frasier was starting to see what the game was, if you could actually call it a game. All it seemed to be was spinning and kissing…maybe he needed to be drunk or something to see the point. The bottle was spun again but he wasn't really paying attention, he was trying to think of a way to get out of the party. All of a sudden his name was called out and he looked down to see that the bottle had landed on him.

"Ooo Dr Crane! Who ya gonna kiss?" Someone shouted. People laughed.

Benny reached out and spun the bottle again. It whizzed round then began to slow, slow, slower. Then it stopped. There were whistles. More laughs. He gulped and looked up ant who it had landed on. Roz was playing with her hair, a weird smile on her lips.

"Oh, you know, I have to be going." He muttered.

"You gotta kiss Roz!"

"Really, I've got to go…"

Roz all of a sudden grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the floor.

"Come on Frasier." She said. "It's a game."

"Roz…" He whined.

She smirked.

"Are you too wussy?"

"…what…no…Roz."

The group had got bored and had spun the bottle again. Frasier took this as his cue to go so he stood up and half danced his way out from the mess of people. He got to the coat stand and grabbed his jacket, he was just about to turn back to say goodbye to Roz when she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Frasier you are no fun." She teased.

Frasier pursed his lips.

"I am…at organized events..!" He protested.

She laughed.

"No fun!"

"I am!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

He stopped the silly squabble and grabbed her. His fingers catching her hips, he pulled her to him and kissed her, almost passionately. She didn't kiss back at first but then she relaxed into him, tracing her tongue along his bottom lip. They pulled away.

"Satisfied?" He asked.

"Oh yes…"

"Good." Good..? "See you on Monday then."

"I…yes…Monday." She stuttered.

He nodded and Roz watched him walk away from her and disappear through the door. She turned back to the group of people who were currently watching Steve from the evening drive show doing shots off Matilda from the archive room. Maybe, she thought, she would get to like this Dr Crane. He wasn't such a bad guy, and hey, he was one hell of a kisser!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own anything. Also I put a line or two from Chicago in…I also…sadly don't own that either.**

**Rating: As before.**

**2. Roz's Hospital Room.**

It was six o' clock in the morning and Frasier was up, showered and dressed. His best friend had had her baby the night before and all he could think about was her being alone in the hospital. He had told her he would be stopping by and she had looked more than grateful.

Looking at his watch again he indeed saw that it was still six o' clock. He sighed and downed the rest of his coffee. No-one else was up yet and even though it was the weekend Daphne would be soon to stir. He put his empty cup in the sink and decided he would head out now. It would only take him fifteen minutes to get there but he planned on going to the 24-hour supermarket to get Roz and the baby a little something. He would though, of course, get a real present for them both later, he had been waiting until he knew the baby's name so he could get her a baby band. That would have to wait though because no jeweller was open this early.

It was quarter to seven by the time he got to the hospital. He told the nurse who he wanted to see and she let him in to Roz's room. She was still asleep so he put his bag of supermarket goodies down in the corner of the room for when she woke up. He smiled at sleeping Roz and crept over to the little plastic baby bed where little Alice was lying. She was awake, though her eyes were barely open. Picking her up, he smiled at how perfect she was, and, how small too. She had only a little bit of dark hair and a rose tint in her cheeks. He wondered when her last feed was. She wasn't crying and she wasn't wet, maybe she had just opened her eyes to look at the world.

"Hello." He said quietly, as not to wake Roz.

She stared up at him, wrapping her hand around his thumb. He suddenly felt a rush of love towards Alice.

"You probably don't remember me from yesterday." He smiled. "But well, you can blame you really. You had just been born and I hear that's a pretty traumatic experience."

She blinked.

"Oh you're a good girl aren't you." He said. "Well I'm Frasier and I'm your Mommy's friend, you'll probably see me around quite a bit.

He had a sudden thought.

"Do you want to see what I got you?"

Bending down awkwardly, he grabbed a white teddy bear out of the supermarket bag.

"Look Alice, this is your first teddy."

As if she understood what he was telling her she moved her hand from his thumb and brushed her little fingers over the bears soft fur. He smiled and took that as a sign that she liked it. She snuffled into him a little.

"Come on honey, let's get you back into your cot, I think you're falling asleep." He chuckled.

"I think she likes you."

He looked up to see that Roz had woken up. She still looked tired but she looked happy and radiant.

"Good morning." He said.

"Hey." She moved over on the hospital bed and patted the now empty spot next to her.

He went to put Alice back into the cot but Roz stopped him.

"No, bring her." She told him.

He sat down next to her and threw his legs up onto the bed. He passed over the baby and there was a silence as they both stared at the gorgeous girl.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Oh, just." He looked down at his watch, he had been there nearly fifteen minutes.

She peeked as his watch too.

"It's only just after seven? Why are you here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about you all alone in the hospital so I decided to come down. I was going to come later anyway."

She looked at the shopping bag and the teddy at the bottom of the bed.

"And you've been shopping already?"

"Yes, I swung by the 24-hour supermarket and bought you and Alice a present each, just a small thing. I've already got an order waiting for confirmation at the jewellers, that will be your real presents."

"You didn't have to get us anything Frasier."

She smiled, tears pricking at the eyes.

"Woah…"

"What?"

"Us. I'm going to have to get used to that. Us, we. Me and my baby, my sweet little baby."

He didn't think he had ever seen Roz this happy before. He put one arm around her shoulders and the other one on top of her arm at the front of Alice.

"Roz, you are going to be a great mother." He smiled.

She looked at him.

"You really think so?" She all but whispered.

"I really do. And I things get difficult just remember you have me to help out. Well, you have my whole family too, they adore you."

She laughed. She was so lucky to have a good friend like Frasier, someone who would do anything for her. She had never really had that before.

"Thanks for everything Fras."

"No problem."

She kissed him on the cheek, then on the lips. The kiss was soft, it wasn't passionate or full of longing. It was sweet and wet and comfortable. It wasn't what friends usually did but that's just how it was done between Frasier and Roz. They were two best friends showing each other how much they meant to one another. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if Roz wasn't so emotional but they knew it wouldn't harm their friendship. The kiss was like a hug and lasted a while before they parted. They smiled and Frasier stroked her cheek gently.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She looked down at her daughter, asleep in her arms. "She's finally here and she's beautiful."

"She is."

"And you know, I may not know much about babies but I'm going to try and do the best I can for her."

Frasier squeezed her shoulders and she shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My arm's gone to sleep." She groaned.

She passed him the baby and he put her down in the cot. He returned to his spot next to her, there was a silence which was soon broken by Roz nudging him in the ribs.

"What?"

"I want my present now."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. He was so proud of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sames : )**

**Rating: T**

They were kissing. Kissing because of drink, kissing because of Niles and Daphne, kissing because of the event and kissing mainly because they felt like it. He felt sad and she felt lonely. And now these feelings were making for a very desperate kiss in a cupboard. In the dark, their tongues danced together and Roz felt a familiar warmth between her legs. Frasier was also gaining heat and Roz could feel where as she pressed against him.

They were in the janitors cupboard on the second floor of the hotel that Daphne would be getting married in the next day. About 5 minutes earlier, Frasier had been on his way up to his room after consoling his brother when he had bumped into Roz. She had been drinking and was perhaps a little tipsy. They had exchanged 'goodnights', then hugs, then kisses, then they had found a cupboard…

As Frasier sat slowly down on a bag of grit he supposed the hotel used for the driveways when it snowed, he wondered if they were going to stop. They had never gone this far before but boy did she seem to want it just as much as he did. He ran his hands up the sides of her body as she collapsed down on top of him, legs slotted outside his own. Her heart was beating fast as he attacked her throat with kisses. She surrounded into him, pulling down the front of her dress, revealing just a black bra. Frasier traced his thumbs across the lace at the front making her moan slightly into his mouth. They pulled away briefly for Roz to unbutton his shirt then she dipped down for another kiss when all of a sudden Frasier yelped in pain.

"Oh my god Frasier, are you alright?" She asked.

"Ow, yeah, just banged my head off the shelf." He muttered, rubbing his head and brushing off a fleck of dried white paint that had fallen on him.

She smiled and they went in for a kiss again.

"Ow!"

"What?"

He lifted his hand, it was bleeding and quite heavily at that. There was another thud as he tried to sit up properly and banged his head again.

"What happened?" Roz asked, sitting back on his legs.

"I put my hand on a nail." He said, taking a deep breath.

"What? Have you got a tissue or something?"

"No, I haven't, god it hurts!"

Roz quickly slid off him sideways and scrambled over to her handbag. She pulled out a bundle of tissues she always kept in there for Alice and returned to Frasier, sitting next to him. She carefully put one or two of the tissues over the blood, keeping her hand on, applying pressure. Isn't that what you were meant to do..?

Frasier put his good hand over hers and they smiled.

"Guess it just wasn't meant to happen, huh?" She said.

"Nah, maybe not."

"Probably for the best."

"Yes…"

She stood up, helping Frasier to his feet. They looked at each other and laughed. He kissed her on the cheek, running a hand down her hair.

"Let's get out of this cupboard." She said.

"Yes, maybe I can find a first aid box." He muttered, searching for the door handle in the gloom.

Once they were out in the light of the hallway they looked at his hand.

"God Frasier, you've bled so much!" She gasped.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I tend to bleed a lot…y'know once in high school…"

They set off down the corridor to look for a first aid box and soon their kiss in the cupboard was forgotten.


End file.
